


Louder

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon request on Tumblr: Please, could you do Jaehyun smut? You two have sex at their dorm he don't care about the other members...





	Louder

You were just finishing cleaning up your apartment when you got a text from Jaehyun.  
“Hey. I’m home alone if you wanna come over ;)” you laughed to yourself, a bit surprised that he actually managed to be in the dorm by himself. You sent him a quick reply, agreeing to go over. You had been dating Jaehyun for close on 3 years so you didn’t feel the need to dress in fancy lingerie. To be honest, you didn’t even have a bra on when you got to his door. You knocked twice, waiting for him to let you in. When he opened the door, he was already shirtless and that was a view you never got tired of.   
As soon as you shut the door, Jaehyun had you pinned against it. His lips were rough against yours and you could feel how much he had missed you. You tangled your hands in the hair at the base of his neck, pulling slightly. He rid you of your coat, throwing it to the side, not caring if it actually landed on the couch. You stumbled out of your shoes, literally, as Jaehyun led you towards his bedroom. He laughed when you fell against him, lifting you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. 

Kicking the door closed, he dropped you down on his bed. You were still laughing at how ungraceful you were, yet it was another reason Jaehyun was in love with you. He loved that you could be this giggly in this type of situation. Jaehyun climbed on top of you, pressing light kisses to your collarbones when suddenly you heard voices outside his bedroom door.   
“Looks like y/n is here” you heard someone say, you assumed they found your jacket and shoes strewn across the living room   
“Jaehyun? Is y/n in there with you?” someone else knocked on his door. Jaehyun quickly got up and threw on his t-shirt. He opened the door, coming face to face with Doyoung.   
“y/n is here, why?” he asked his groupmate, curious as to why they were looking for you  
“We just saw her stuff thrown around so we weren’t sure if she was actually here or if she left it here” Doyoung explained and Jaehyun nodded, pretending he wasn’t eager for his members to leave again.   
“Yeah, we were gonna hang out for a bit,” Jaehyun told him and Doyoung turned around and went back to the kitchen, content knowing that you were here. All his friends loved you and loved that you made Jaehyun so happy. Jaehyun turned to you, but you had your face in a pout.  
“What baby?” Jaehyun moved to lay next to you. He pushed your hair back from your face, holding your head in his hand.  
“We can’t do anything now, they came home early” you whined, wanting to have alone time with your boyfriend. He smirked at you, standing up at the edge of the bed. He grabbed your legs, pulling you to the edge of the bed and pulling your pants off of your ankles.   
“Jaehyun!” you whisper-yelled at him “What are you doing? Your members are literally right there!” Jaehyun smirked at you  
“I want them to hear how good I make you feel” he spoke, pulling your underwear down your thighs and throwing them to join your pants on his floor. You didn’t have a chance to reply before Jaehyun begun to drag his tongue up your folds.   
“Fuck, babe” you whispered “that feels so good” you tangled your hands in his hair, pushing his face further between your thighs  
“If you keep whispering, I’ll stop and we can watch a movie” Jaehyun looked up at you, your wetness glistening on his face. You swallowed, feeling embarrassed that they were about to hear you and Jaehyun fucking. You nodded, silently agreeing that you wouldn’t hold back. He smiled, standing up from his position on the floor.  
“I want you to ride my face” he spoke, lying down next to where you were previously laying. You adjusted your thighs on the side of his head and lowered yourself to his mouth. You gripped his headboard, the pleasure racking through your whole body. Jaehyun was digging his nails into your ass, leaving bruises, but that was his way of claiming what was his.   
“Yes, babe. Fuck” you moaned, enjoying the way his tongue felt between your legs. He slapped your ass, signalling for you to be louder. The sound resonated through his room and you heard conversations cease in the hallway.   
“On all fours” Jaehyun demanded, pushing you up off him. He was determined to make you scream so the other members in the other dorm down the hall could hear you. Jaehyun grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards the edge of the bed. You let out a squeal, surprised at him being this rough. You positioned yourself on your hands and knees, ready for Jaehyun to fuck you. He roughly brought his hand down on your ass before he set himself up to enter you. This wasn’t the normal, gentle sex you had with Jaehyun. He was trying to prove something and you were definitely not complaining. He pushed himself into you, causing you to let out a long moan. He began to thrust into you fast, causing the bed to hit against the wall.   
“Scream my name baby. Tell everyone who is making you feel this good” Jaehyun growled, picking up his pace. You were screaming out his name, followed up multiple profanities. You were unable to form proper sentences, just letting screams of pleasure fall from your lips. Jaehyun continued to pound you from behind, while simultaneously rubbing your clit.   
“I’m close Jae!”   
“Yes, babe. Cum all over my dick” he started rubbing faster, his pace not faltering. The sound of his hips hitting your skin filled the whole dorm and you knew everyone could hear you now. With another hard thrust, you came undone, your arms collapsing underneath you. Jaehyun flipped you onto your back, continuing his rough pace.   
“You want my cum y/n?” he moaned, close to his release  
“Yes cum in me baby. Fill me up” you scratched your nails down his back, pushing him closer to his climax. After a couple more thrusts, you felt his hot cum explode inside you. Jaehyun collapsed on top of you, sweat dripping off his chest.   
“I think they heard me that time” you laughed, your face turning red. There was silence outside the room for a couple minutes before you heard something fall to the floor.   
“Now they know how good I can make you feel” Jaehyun buried his head in your neck. There was a soft knock at his door  
“Are you guys done? We were wondering if you wanted some pizza”


End file.
